


Cruelty

by allthingspieandhockey (SunMonTue)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (No one dies though), M/M, SO SO SAD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/allthingspieandhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty Zimbits drabble (with an unhappy ending).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “Write 10 sentences starting with ‘Cruelty is…’ ” but I only got to nine before I started crying.

Cruelty is not being able to tell anyone that he and Jack are _together_ and he’s so happy he could burst from it.

Cruelty is having Skype dates cancelled at the last minute because of stupid PR things Jack has to attend because he has no reason _not_ to.

Cruelty is not having a date to Winter Screw even when he is no longer single.

Cruelty is Jack visiting Samwell, but all his time being monopolized by everyone else, and they can’t even make excuses and sneak away for time with just the two of them.

Cruelty is being interrupted during sex and having to hide and pretend he isn’t there when one of Jack’s teammates pops in. He’s still pissed at Jack about that.

Cruelty is attending a New Year’s party as _friends_ and watching as Jack is kissed by the daughter of one of the GMs when the ball drops.

Cruelty is Jack snapping at him and telling him he just doesn’t have time for him when the Falconers enter the playoff season.

Cruelty is the knowledge that you’re maybe not as important to Jack as hockey is.

Cruelty is not being able to tell anyone when he and Jack break up.


End file.
